The presence and role of oncornavirus or oncornavirus gene products will be investigated in human and experimental animal gliomas. Immunization to prevent glioma induction with viruses, and immunological approaches for control of transplanted and primary gliomas will be attempted. The humoral immune capacity of human glioma patients to respond to a neoantigen will be measured. New drugs and drug combinations for effective brain tumor chemotherapy in primary and transplanted astrocytoma animal models will be sought.